


Apologies

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [156]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, based on a comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Inspired by the comic of the same name.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> The comics that inspired this story:  
> -https://aloridragmire.deviantart.com/art/Apologies-1-BATIM-671798866  
> -https://aloridragmire.deviantart.com/art/Apologies-2-BATIM-671857329

Alice gave a wicked laugh as she approached the injured man on the floor. "So, you came to save your friend. How sweet. But you never stood a chance against me. Once I'm done with you, he's next."

She raised her axe. "Any last words?"

For a moment, there was no response, but then...

"You miss her, don't you?"

Alice's expression turned to a confused frown. "What?"

Henry managed to pull himself into a sitting position, using the wall for support. "Susie was really upset when Joey made Allison your new voice actress. It broke her heart to lose you."

"But...she left..." Alice said, her voice softening. "She left me here, with Joey."

"He drove a lot of us away," Henry agreed. "Susie, Sammy, Wally, Thomas, Shawn, Lacie, Grant, Allison, Norman...we all left. And just in time, too, if what I've seen is any indication."

He paused, raising his head to look Alice straight in the eye. "But Susie never forgot you. True, leaving this place did wonders for us--Shawn even joked that we got rid of some bad luck spell by leaving--but you were the first character she truly loved. In fact, she said it was like you were a part of her."

Alice was silent. She'd heard the saying that eyes were windows to the soul, and Henry's showed that he meant every word. Joey was a liar, she knew that well. Of course he would be the reason everyone left.

_And here I was, thinking all humans were like him_ , she thought. _Why didn't I realize it sooner? I'm such a fool..._

The axe fell from her hands, landing on the floor with a clatter. Ink poured off her, leaving a three-dimensional copy of the angel Henry knew kneeling on the floor. Burying her face in her hands, she quietly wept.

"...sorry. I'm so sorry," she whimpered. "Please don't hate me."

Gently, Henry pulled the angel into a hug. "Joey's put you through enough. And not just you either. None of you deserved what he did to you."

A sound from nearby made them turn. Nearby, Boris was kneeling beside a no-longer monstrous Bendy, gently patting the little demon's back as he cried. With some help from the still sniffling Alice, Henry pulled himself up and made his way over to the other two Toons.

"Bendy."

Hearing Henry's voice, Bendy looked up. Tears were trickling down his cheeks, and he was shaking slightly. Nonetheless, he didn't resist when Henry pulled him and the others into a group hug.

"Henry...you _do_ care..."

For a few moments, they just huddled there, the demon and angel letting their tears flow. After a while, Henry and Boris stood, gently lifting Bendy and Alice, respectively.

"Let's go home."


End file.
